Known hybrid powertrain systems include internal combustion engines and electric motor/generators that are coupled to transmissions to transfer torque to a driveline for tractive effort. Known electric motor/generators are supplied electric power from energy storage systems. Powertrain systems may operate in various modes to generate and transfer propulsion power to vehicle wheels.